


[Podfic] I hate everyone (but you)

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cassian and K2 are tired of everyone's bullshit, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Cassian and Kay, dealing with anti-droid prejudice.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] I hate everyone (but you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I hate everyone (but you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663048) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/I%20hate%20everyone%20\(but%20you\).mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [I hate everyone (but you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663048)

**Author:** [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 20 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/I%20hate%20everyone%20\(but%20you\).mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/I%20hate%20everyone%20\(but%20you\).m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
